Sea Devil
by Vaska Slont
Summary: A sea spirit and young to be pirate meet changing the course of history bit by bit.


**Title: Sea Devil**

**Prologue: Meeting**

**Pairing: ?/Harry**

**Summary: A sea spirit and young to be pirate meet changing the course of history bit by bit. **

* * *

><p>So far from the Grand Line he had come. Swimming through the sea aimlessly searching but the problem was he did not know what he was searching for. There always felt like something was missing, a feeling of emptiness and loneliness that even the mother sea's embrace could not erase. So he had traveled far from the Grand Line all the way to East Blue in search but before he knew it a young boy fell on top of him.<p>

'What?' he thought as felt the weight of the boy on his back as the boy continued to sink. He swam down and around to get the weight of the boy off and take a better look. The boy was about 14 to 15 if he would have to guess his age, skinny with black hair. It seemed that the boy was just continuing to sink so grabbing the boy's arm, he quickly swam up to the surface and threw the boy up onto land.

Getting up on land himself he started to check over the boy he saved and realised quickly that he was not breathing. Pushing down on the center of the boy's chest, immediately the boy was spilling water out of his mouth like a fountain and coughing the rest up. He sighed in relief as he sat neck to the boy.

"Are feeling okay?" he asked as he watched the boy continue to regain his breath.

"Bou...boushi," the boy gasped out. Those were not the words that he was expecting to hear as the boy regained his breath.

"Where's boushi?" the boy asked and he just cocked his head. It took a moment for him to register those words and looked around the boy but there was no hat. Getting up he walked away from the boy and jumped back into the sea and ignored the boy who called out to him.

Letting his body sink down to the ocean floor, he gave a quick look around and saw a straw hat on the ocean floor not too far away. Quickly swimming and grabbing the hat before the current could sweep it away he swam back up to the surface and climbed back onto shore where the boy was.

"Is this your hat?" he asked showing the hat and the boy's face lit up with a smile.

"Boushi!" the boy exclaimed as he look the straw bat and put it on his head, "Thanks!" He simply smiled at the boys simple joy as he got his hat back.

"So I guess you're okay now. I was worried for a moment when you weren't breathing." he said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was training but my boushi fell into the water went after it but I can't swim, man I thought I was a goner for a moment," the boy explained as he laughed. He blinked in surprise as the boy laughed that he almost died, most would be traumatized by the fact.

"I guess that hat is very important to you," he simply stated, " Yeah, it's from someone very important to me."

"Thanks for saving me and boushi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the pirate king!" Luffy introduced with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm, a pirate king you say, well, I'm Potter J. Harry, a Nix," Harry introduced himself.

"What's a Nix? Is it edible?" Luffy asked confused.

"You can't eat me silly. In simple words a Nix is a water spirit, right now I'm in my human form but I can also transform into wyrm or turn into my spirit form," Harry explained to Luffy.

"What's a wyrm," Luffy asked another question, "A wyrm is like a dragon."

"Wow you can turn into a dragon!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement as his eyes shined and jaw dropped.

"Yup," Harry chuckled at Luffy's wonder and felt for the first time in a long time he felt warm and could not help but to smile along with Luffy.

Harry and Luffy continued to talk after that. They exchanged tales and Harry learned of Luffy's desire to become Pirate King, his brother Ace, his grandpa Garp the marine, and that he was a devil's fruit user who ate Gomu Gomu no Mi. Luffy also learned that Harry came from the Grand Line, that he was a child of the sea, and some secrets that would continue to stay secrets for a while longer. Also that Harry was lonely as well.

"Why don't you stay here," Luffy suggested, "you're lonely right and in a few years I'll set out to become Pirate King. You can be the first of my crew."

"Are you sure Luffy?" Harry asked.

"Yup, I like you already and I always wanted to be the niichan," Luffy stated.

"Huh, wait, niichan?" Harry looked at Luffy, "are you older than me?"

"I'm 14 and my birthday is on May 5th," Luffy grinned, "I guess you are older by a bit...mines on July 31st."

"Well, please take good care of me niichan," Harry said and Luffy grinned in response.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well pretty short but it's just a prologue so we'll see if I continue this story. I always wanted to make Luffy a older brother so here it is and well not my best writing but just needed to write it down.<p> 


End file.
